The Saddest People Smile the Brightest
by Italy's Driving
Summary: It started out as a regular World Summit Meeting, it didn't end that way. Rated T for safety. Better than the summary, I swear! A present for the amazing Angelcat8!


The Saddest People, Smile the Brightest

 **Hey! This one shot is for my favourite reviewer, Angelcat8 who wanted a one shot where America surprises the others with his intelligence! I hope you love it, sweetheart! America, disclaimer!**

 **America: Italy's Driving does not own Hetalia. We belong to the wonderful Hidekaz Himaruya! She also does not own To This Day, that belongs to Shane Koyczan! Hope you enjoy, Angelcat8!**

 **Perfect as always, beautiful! Now… ONTO THE STORY!**

MORE LINE BREAKS! IT MUST BE LINE BREAK SEASON RIGHT NOW!

Contrary to popular opinion, America was not an idiot. He knew what the others said about him behind his back, he understand what they said in their languages. No, America was not an idiot. But, he had a tendency to act like one. All his ideas were idiotic and childish, and quickly shot down by the "smarter" and more "mature" Nations. Yeah, right. If only they knew that he had had a legitimate presentation to every single meeting, since he started going. He just… he just got such awful stage fright. Their laughter and teasing didn't help one bit. This comes into play, because it was now his turn to present. He couldn't remember what it was actually about, but that didn't matter.

Half-way through his idiotic presentation about heroes, ninjas and glowing cats, America realized that no one was paying attention. Upon looking down to his notes, he saw what his presentation was about; Obesity and Eating Disorders. Well. He knew a lot about this, maybe… maybe he could try. Just for one day… it wouldn't hurt, right? And so, America started over. Or, he tried to.

"To help with the health of the gener..." America's voice faded and fear crept up his throat. America swallowed. No, that wasn't fear. He was gonna throw up. America turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Canada stood there, Kumajiro cradled in his arms as always.

"You've got this, Al, trust me," Canada said. America smiled shakily and nodded.

"Canada, please return to your seat," America said, in what he hoped wasn't as shaky a voice as he thought. Canada and America shared a smile, and the Northern Nation returned to his seat. "To help with the obesity rate, in both children and adults, everyone needs to be involved. It's great that schools put posters with the proper food groups around their campus, but we need to do more. Children can eat as healthy as is possible, but if they're not active it's not doing anything! We need to incorporate everything into fitness! Like math? OK, calculate the average amount of push-ups a human can do in one day, and try to beat it! Like art? Great! Why don't you arrange the group in a shape that will change with each exercise!" By now, several Nations were staring up at America with something akin to wonder. Veneziano and Romano were whispering furiously to each other about what he said about the art.

"You like video games? Fantastic, so do I! There's a video game for fitness, too! We actually do have those. You get to dance and it's harder than it looks, and it's kind of awesome. You like reading? Well, I can't think of something right now but I'm sure there's something that can incorporate reading into fitness! It's awesome that we all have programs set out to help people with their weight, but they're hard and over-bearing and nobody likes them. Like having Prussia as your teacher," America shivered, "Dark times. Dark times…" Prussia squawked in offense and Germany covered a sly smile, the others just laughed.

"Now, I admit that with all the fast food restaurants from my place, the world obesity epidemic is partially my fault. But! I have a solution for that as well! While fast food and junk food isn't healthy or the best tasting thing in the world, it's easy and convenient for someone who doesn't have time to make breakfast or lunch or dinner. So we shouldn't get rid of it as a whole. But, if we raise the prices of the products, little by little, people will stop having them as their go-to food! Which, combined with exercise, will help a lot!" At this point, America was glowing with pride and any trace of fear was gone. The others were listening, and they weren't teasing. And England… England looked _proud_ of America.

"So you suggest a tariff on junk food and fast food, da," Russia asked, cocking his head. America bounced excitedly.

"Essentially, yes! It won't be a very big one, not at first, but over the years we can slowly raise it without the people's notice!" America eagerly looked around at each of the Nation's faces. Germany raised his hand, America eagerly pointed to him,.

"Und vhat of eatink disorders," Germany asked. America clapped happily.

"I was just getting to that! Now, ED's will never, ever start out of the blue. You don't just wake up one day out of the blue and think; I'm gonna never eat again. It just doesn't happen. ED's always, always have a trigger moment, and they never happen immediately. They start out slow, exercising more and more and limiting food to small portions of healthy things. Those portions get smaller and smaller until all your left with for every day is a stick of gum. Now, you might be wondering what can trigger an ED, and it all goes back to one thing; Self Worth. If a person experiences constant teasing about how attractive they are, or their weight it's bound to lower that self worth. They could not even be fat, but if day after wretched day they are called so, it'll always trigger something.

"We need to look for the signs early on. If someone that you know for a fact has been called fat again and again and _again_ starts limiting what they eat, or if they're exercising more than they should or if there's anything else! If you notice the scars on their arms and chest and legs and their clothes hang around their bodies; You have to acknowledge that cry for help!" America doesn't know when his speech turned so personal, but they're listening. All of them. Really, truly listening. "Because we walk a tightrope! Some of us fall, but if you can be there to catch those of us that do, then… There's no better feeling for us, than to be caught when we fall. To be told stop when we want to jump! This world is harsh and cruel, we know that better than anyone! Our citizens are suffering because of what others think of them, because of what some twig-thin Barbie Doll celebrity says is beautiful! We have set up a template for ourselves, one that is impossible to reach!" America's breathing had grown heavy, and tears stung his eyes. The others seemed to be in the same boat.

"We need to do something! You need to let us all know that we _are_ beautiful! That we _are_ loveable! That… that we're not the ones that ruined it. That we are _not_ mistakes! That we are _not burdens on those that don't know what they're talking about_! France once told me; Those who call themselves 'ugly' don't know that in someone's eyes, they're the most beautiful person in the world. Well, you need to let us know that! The world needs to sing for it's children! It needs to cry; _I love you_!" America stopped his speech, wiping furiously at tears. The Nations were staring at him in wonder, and America wondered when he had switched from saying 'they' to saying 'us'.

AW! A LITTLE LINE BREAK JUST WALKED UP TO ME! IT'S SO CUTE!

America is smarter than he lets on. He knows what the others say behind his back, what they call him in their languages. But he also knows that what they say has changed. He's shown his intelligence. And, however unintentionally, has let them on to his biggest secret. But… he doesn't mind. Because they're there for him. Those that he has thought of as friends, now think the same of him. So, yeah, maybe next meeting he'll be back to heroes and idiocy but at least for one day, he was the real him. And that was the most he could ask for.

 _If you can't see anything beautiful about yourself_

 _Get a better mirror_

 _Look a little closer_

 _STARE A LITTLE LONGER_

 _Because there's something_

 _Inside you that made you_

 _Keep trying despite everyone_

 _That told you to quit!_

 _You built a cast around_

 _Your broken Heart , and_

 _You signed it yourself._

 _You signed it,_

 _THEY WERE WRONG!_

IMMA KEEP THIS BABY LINE BREAK. IT IS MY NEW PET!

 **Wow. That… that escalated. That was supposed to be happy and funny, because Hetalia but… NO! Anyway, Angelcat8, hope you liked it even if it is a bit sad towards the end. The italics on top is an excerpt from the poem To This Day. Which is an amazing poem that I love. When Alfred says "we walk a tightrope" that is also a reference to To This Day. Hope you all enjoyed! My Baby Line Break is now named Fred.**

 **This is ID saying;** _ **That's All Folks**_


End file.
